ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture Girl/Top Ten Guilty Pleasures
Transcript It begins with Lauren at her couch. *'Lauren:' Howdy, my loyal fans. Culture Girl for another video. Today, I'm revealing my ten favorite guilty pleasures. For the ones who don't know what that is, guilty pleasure is when there's either a film, a TV show, a video game, a song or a comic that sucks but I like. There will be mostly movies, but there's also other stuff on it. So, let's start this list. A screen shows up showing "10" with the subtitle "Bee Movie, Universal Studios/DreamWorks Animation" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Ah, Bee Movie. Reasonably one of the most underrated DreamWorks films. I know this movie is trash but that's why I like it. It feels like watching a Seinfeld episode, but as a movie and it's even crazier. Who doesn't want to see Patrick Warburton trying to kill Jerry Seinfeld? Or bees suing mankind. Or freakin' Ray Liotta being a complete douche to a freakin' insect. What were the writers smoking when they pitched it to DreamWorks executives? But I love it! It might not be a Shrek or a Madagascar or a Kung Fu Panda, but it's better than... I dunno... Shark Tale? Prince of Egypt? Well, let's go to number 9. A screen shows up showing "9" with the subtitle "White Chicks, Sony/Columbia Pictures" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Yes, what I can say first about that movie? Well, the whole premise of the film is two of the Wayans brothers doing whiteface and it is hilarious, especially since Terry Crews on it. What can go wrong? Everything. Starting with the fact they are supposed to be spoiled heiresses and their friends end showing up. Yes. It is conceptually a bad idea. But the fact it has Terry Crews on it makes it funnier than expected. It also had Jennifer Carpenter as one of the "girls"' friends. That before becoming Michael C. Hall's sister on TV and banging him off-screen. Like Bee Movie, it is ironically good. And Terry Crews singing... that's heavenly funny. Now to number 8. A screen shows up showing "8" with the subtitle "The Cat in the Hat, Universal Studios/DreamWorks Pictures/Imagine Entertainment". *'Lauren:' Yeah... this... It was the second of two live-action takes made by Universal on Dr. Seuss' works and... I like it. It was a rather ambitious and trippy way to bring the author's most famous work into the big screen. If the Grinch has Jim Carrey, this one had Mike Myers. I know I put this on the Top Ten Worst Films Starring SNL Stars, but I personally like it, being my third favorite Myers film, only losing to Austin Powers and Shrek. This movie is fundamentally broken from its beginning until the end. But it is fun! The Cat is still as cute as he was in the original book and the villain is pretty cool. Especially since he's played by Alec Baldwin and his range is heavenly. Oh yeah, we also have John Travolta's wife Kelly Preston as the kids' mother and goddamn Sean Hayes. He might be gay, but that doesn't stop me from having lewd fantasies. (drools) Anyway, it's a nice movie for anyone who is a Seuss fan, even if it doesn't make too much justice to the original work. Moving on... A screen shows up showing "7" with the subtitle "Spider-Man 3, Sony/Columbia Pictures/Marvel Entertainment" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) What I can say about the last installment of Sam Raimi's take on Spider-Man? Besides the fact they wasted the opportunity of using Bruce Campbell as Mysterio, one of Marvel's best villains, I felt this movie was a bit rushed, especially since they wanted to introduce three villains at once and the way they did it was rather too confusing. Out of those three, the one I liked more was Sandman, especially since he had a rather tragic backstory and Thomas Haden Church's portrayal was rather badass. This was the last chance to Tobey Maguire to show his skills as our favorite web-head and he pretty much good. You might ask: is Tobey my favorite Spider? Not really, mainly cause I have a kinda weird childhood crush on Spectacular Peter. Anyway, even if it's messed up, Spider-Man 3 was a neat way to end Raimi's saga and we would probably have a fourth one, but Sony and Marvel opted to reboot it, leading to Webb's saga. Also, I have a small fondness for the emo dance. Moving to the next one in the list. A screen shows up showing "6" with the subtitle "Scary Movie, Miramax/Dimension Films". *'Lauren:' (VO) What I can say about a film that is a parody of another film that parodies the horror genre and clichés and done by the same company who has done the original one? Scary Movie is another of those films with the Wayans brothers and, to much of us, our first contact with Anna Faris. The first in a painful long series of contacts. Where do I start? It has one of the greatest plot twists in cinematic history: the killer was actually the retarded cop. And he wasn't even retarded. It also had the gay black guy denying he was gay, even if that was pretty obvious since the beginning. Also, the Matrix thing was alright. And who can forget the "wazzup"? The good thing about the movie is that revitalized the parody genre, a thing we'd normally see on TV shows like SNL, MadTV or The Simpsons back then. Sure, it brought shit like Epic Movie and other Seltzer and Friedberg movies, but who cares? This movie was the shit, the second movie was okay, was never a fan of them going supernatural, but since it has Tim Curry and David Cross on it, it's cool. The third and fourth ones, even if they replaced the Wayans with Kevin Hart and Anthony Anderson, were okay too and the fifth movie was shit. See what I did, huh? With this, we now enter the Top 5! A screen shows up showing "5" with the subtitle "Van Helsing, Universal Studios" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Van Helsing, the most famous tentative to revive the vampire genre in the modern ages that isn't called Twilight. But it's a crossover, since it also features other Universal Monsters. This movie is so batshit crazy that I love it. Especially since Van Helsing is Wolverine himself and his love interest is Kate Beckinsale! When people say Infinity War is the most ambitious crossovers in history, I say this is. I mean, it's so epic having most of those iconic horror creatures in a single movie! They even included Dracula's wives! How can anyone say this movie is trash? It's still better than that disastrous The Mummy reboot and not even Tom Cruise was able to save it! If anyone says this movie is bad, it's your problem! I love it and I'll always protect it! Let's move on! A screen shows up showing "4" with the subtitle "SpongeBob SquarePants (post-movie), Paramount Animation/Nickelodeon Animation Studios" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' Not all of the episodes are bad, that's all I need to say, next one! A screen shows up showing "3" with the subtitle "Teen Titans Go!, Warner Bros. Animation/DC Entertainment" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Before you come chasing me, I have reasons for actually liking it. The show is rather infamous for its abuse of reruns on CN's schedule, dragging other shows to purgatory and being wrongfully accused for "killing" Young Justice. But what actually "killed" Young Justice was the weak toy sales, which financed the show. Several people say this is Warner Bros. and DC's biggest mistake, but I think their biggest mistake was Superman IV: Quest for Peace. And I know Teen Titans Go! is nothing like the original, but that wasn't really the plan. If it was dark and serious like the original, it would have been called unoriginal. I know you would likely bring up Batman, but each Batman show has an unique premise. The first one, aka the classic one, is just Batman, Beyond is let's put Batman in the future, The Batman is let's make Bruce notably kinda young, my favorite show is let's do team-ups and Beware is let's use lesser-known baddies. Unlike the PPG reboot, which basically screwed up by replacing the trio's voices, having stupid rainbow pandas and cringy stuff like the girls twerking as the only thing I like there is some of the new villains like Silico, TTG! is basically a self-parody featuring the team in rather unique situations and it kept the original voices. The fact Starfire is not interested in Robin was kinda surprising, especially since she kinda was the one who was interested on him at first. And apparently, some episodes hint that Batgirl sees her as a threat to her affections for him. Honestly, Robin, If I was you, I'd just give up and stick with the best girl. You and Batgirl are hot. And Robin being a control freak is a nice subversion of the whole leader everybody likes. But well, about the other guys, Beast Boy is simply Andy Dwyer if he is young, green and can turn into animals. Cyborg is still cool as usual, Raven is basically a demonic version of April and Starfire is well, uhh... You got the point. But what about the other fellas, especially Terra? The fact Terra is more hostile is a nice throwback to the comics and Aqualad is nice, that's it. But what about the H.I.V.E. or Trigon? Well... That's for another video. Now, for our final two... A screen shows up showing "2" with the subtitle "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sega/Sonic Team" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) When people think of this game, the first thing that comes into mind is that infamous kiss between Sonic and Elise. Well, even I thought that weird and that coming from someone who ships Sonic and Amy. But that's not a reason to hate Elise. The character had her flaws, but she's kinda a nice person and kinda hot. Bonus for being voiced by Lacey Chabert, who voiced characters like Eliza Thornberry, Gwen Stacy and Zatanna Zatara. But talking about the game, I know the plotline was a bit too rushed, but it also gave us one of the best villains in Sonic's history! He along with Infinite! Why do crappy games give good villains and good games give crappy villains? She shows a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Lauren:' (VO) I hate Shadow with every fiber of my being. In contrast to him, I actually do like Silver and I think he and Blaze make a good couple. But, unfortunely, he suffered from bad writing and other crap, what a shame. Why did the overglorified edge lord get a spinoff and a nice cool psychic from another dimension did not?! Not fair! Like anyone else, I thought Robotnik's redesign was unneeded, mostly made as a move to make him more realistic. Thank goodness he went back to his original design after it. Time for numero uno! A screen shows up showing "1" with the subtitle "How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Universal Studios/Imagine Entertainment" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) And finally, in first place, not doing this because of the upcoming CGI reboot with Benedict Cumberbatch, but because this movie is wonderful: Universal's first take on The Grinch! This is one of my favorite Christmas movies and this has an actually good character arc! Also the memes! All of the memes! And who else better than Jim Carrey to bring life to this creature? Sure, he ain't Boris Karloff, but he is a close second. Carrey has shown several times he can be comic and tragic in the same movie and this is no exception. That's why I love this movie so much: it's funny, tragic and heartwarming. It then cuts to back to her. *'Lauren:' Thanks for taking your time, I hope you didn't regret it. Don't forget to like, favorite or comment on this video and share it with your friends! For more vdeos, click on my channel and subscribe! I'm also on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram in case if you want to talk with me and share your own ideas! So, goodbye! Video ends. Category:Transcripts